


The Rocky Horror Ghostbusters Show

by Gaytrashbinfangirl



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Ghostbusters 2016 - Freeform, Lesbian, NSFW, Sexy Times, Slight Smut, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, lesbian stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaytrashbinfangirl/pseuds/Gaytrashbinfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are organizing a midnight screening, and bring the Ghostbusters along, and transyvanian, sci-fi, cult-film madness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night gets sci-fi, and even more sci-fi when you announce an event

“What, whaT, WHaT was that?” Your girlfriend shouted as the TV reprised ‘Science Fiction/Double Feature’.

You looked at her innocently. This was one of you favourite movies.  
“The Rocky Horror Picture Show, babe. Did you like it?”

She stared at you with a face you had never seen before. A mix of confusion and joy, it seemed.

“Y/N…AI LOVED IT! Even though the science was a bit off…I LOVED IT!”

You smile, as everyone around you produce similar looks of confusion and joy. The only one who wasn’t was Patty, who helped you choose the movie. You had recently become a Ghostbuster, after you were discovered by the team, as they found you exploring a haunted site that they were busting.You had an interest in the paranormal, and were also proficient in both history and engineering You took and instant liking to Holtzmann, who you later started dating.

“By the way, the reason we watched this was because were going to a midnight screening of it this Friday.” You were smug as everyone started to scream and be confused in general. Patty managed to calm everyone down enough for you two to talk.

“I am helping organize a midnight screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and as a token of appreciation, I received 6 tickets, one for everyone!”

Everyone looked slightly confused except for Kevin, who was staring intently at the TV, with the disk menu on it. It was playing instrumental Rocky Horror songs quietly.

“Then why did we watch it now? Wouldn’t it be more fun if we just saw it spoiler-free?” Of course Erin would as a question like that. She was the logical one. You waited a second, so you wouldn’t sound like you had a complete script written in your mind.

“ This is a event where cosplay is strongly encouraged, so I wanted you to get a feel for the characters so you could dress up.” you said very matter of factly. It was to hide the fact that you wanted to squeal and scream and jump around.

This was the first time Holtzy would be going to a live musical, so you HAD to make it as special as possible. Actually, that is the main reason you volunteered, was because you want to take her. She always takes you out, you never take her out. You want to change things up a bit.

“So, should we start putting together our costumes?” Abby said, getting up off the couch, and carrying a stack of plates away.

Jillian hugged you from behind and kissed your ear, making you even more excited for the event on friday.


	2. Welcome to the Frankenstein Mansion Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is dressed up, and ready to get their time-warp on!

You were buzzing with excitement. The screening was tonight! Abby made it mandatory to keep your costumes a secret so that it would be a surprise when everyone met up at the firehouse. The most convenient part is that just as the the Ghostbusters moved , you moved too, and your apartment happened to be just a bit down the street.

Everything was busy. You had to ice and wrap the cookies, call your Rocky Horror planning partners, iron your costume and put together both your Rocky Horror Prop Kit and Rocky Horror Supplies Kit. It was worth it though. You wanted to make this the best first-musical experience for Holtzmann as you could. All the hard work was worth it, if it meant she had a good time with you.

 

2 hours till we meet at the firehouse. Excited to see your costume babe -Holtzy

You were teasing your hair into oblivion. When it was satisfyingly poofy, you pinned in the tiny hairpiece you made. Your whole Rocky Horror costume was hand-sewn. You had several, from the several screenings you went to. You went to one with Patty before. You looked int he mirror. Everything was done; makeup, hair, costume, various bags and kits. You were ready, and SO FREAKING EXCITED.

Walking to the firehouse in full Rocky Horror attire at 11:00 was a challenge, despite wearing a black trench coat that covered your entire costume. Not only were weird looks shot, selfies where taken, and whistle and strange comments were made. Finally reaching the door of HQ was a relief. You knocked on the door, and you could hear someone shuffling around.

“Come in, we’re all here already!”

You meekly opened the door and poked your head in. Abby lead you in, taking special care to not look at your face. Everyone was already there, facing different walls and doors, all wearing some sort of outerwear covering their costumes.

“Okay, is everybody ready?” Patty hollered.

After a course of “mmm-hmms”, “yes’s” and “Uh-huhs”, Patty called out again.

“10, 9, 8…” You quickly unbuttoned your jacket and adjusted your headpiece.

“7, 6, 5…” You shrugged the jacket halfway off your shoulders.

“4, 3, 2…” You shivered in antici……pation.

“1!” Patty yelled, and everyone turned around.

You stare in awe at the sea of Rocky Horror. Everyone looked really amazing! Erin was in a white bra and slip with her hair slightly curled and a white robe draping off her shoulders, dressed as Janet. Abby was in a white suit with oxfords, a blue feather boa, and top hat as a transylvanian. Patty was dressed in stage makeup, a red wig and golden top hat and jacket, glittery bowtie and fishnets, and sequinned tank top and glittery striped shorts, with tap shoes as Columbia. Kevin was in a white robe and his glasses as Brad. Holtzmann was dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter. She was in a glittery bustier and shorts, with a garter belt and fishnet stockings, with black leather ankle boots and a pearl necklace. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and had done makeup so extravagant she could had put any drag queen to shame. Her hair was pinned up in its usual form, but with extra curl. You were amazed at what she had done.

“Oh my god, you all look so amazing!” You squeal, finally releasing some of the pent-up emotion from movie night.

You shake with excitement. You were dressed as Magenta. You were wearing a black maid dress that went a little above your knees, with a white lacy apron and fishnet stockings. To top it all off, you had a cute maid cap and black desert boots.

Kevin lost interest almost immediately. He sat down on the couch and was fiddling with what looked like one of Holtzy’s bobby pins.

You cleared you’re throat to make a quick announcement.

“ A good thing to note it that the the theatre we are going to is haunted. Last time Patty and I went, we found ectoplasm on some of the armrests of the seats, and some ghost-y residue.”

Patty nodded, and you continued.

“ I would bring a proton pistol or something small, in case a ghost decides to show up. If you have any pockets, or or bags, put it in there.”

Everyone nodded, and headed to Holtzmann’s workbench to grab a newly-upgraded pistol, except for Holtzy herself. She grabbed your hand and turned you to face her.

“What do you think?” She struck a dramatic pose and you laughed for a moment.

“You look amazing. You did such good job making it! And i also didn’t know that you were so good at drag makeup. If I’d known, I would of had you do mine!”

“You know the rules. We had to keep our costumes secret. Besides, you are the cutest Magenta ever.”

"Thanks. I 'maid' it myself."

You both laughed at your bad pun and you twirled. But really, it took you at least half and hour to attach those false eyelashes to your bottom lids. 

"What made you pick Dr. Frank-N-Furter?"

She stopped for a moment, presumably thinking.

"I can sort of relate to those mad-scientisty vibes. Plus, this is the one tims where I can dress over-the-top to the point of being ridiculous and no one will care."

You nodded. That is how you felt when you first got into Rocky Horror. You fiddled with you apron a bit, and smoothed out your dress. Holtzy tugged on your led you to her workbench.

“Come on babe, we need to go get our pistols. Like you said, just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a slightly sappy chapter where they fawn over each other outfits and crap. I also wanted to give you an overly-descriptive mental image of Holtzy dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter so you can leater draw fan art.


	3. Welcome to Frankenstein Mansion Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to the theatre, and the lights in the frankenstein place go on.

You slipped the pistol into your Rocky Horror kit. You could feel the buzz in the air, the excitement. Everyone headed out to the Ecto-1, though it wasn’t a ghost busting mission. Holtzmann was driving, and you were giving directions. Patty started to talk, giving everyone a quick overview.

“Here’s the lowdown on this screening. It is very audience-participation oriented, so don’t be too surprised if you are called up. At least 4 of us should be tonight. Does everyone have their Rocky Horror kits?”

There was a slight rustle where everyone held up their kits.

“Excellent. Do you know when to use them?”

Everyone nodded except for Kevin, who was sharing one with Erin. You gave your own bags a quick check as well. Rice, Squirt Gun, Newspaper, Lighter, Noisemaker, Toilet Paper, Toast, Confetti, Playing Cards, Cookies with white icing, maraschino cherries, blindfolds, handcuffs, napkins. All set. Patty continued.

“Keep your proton pistols handy, in case of a ghost. And don’t throw stuff at the actors. They get upset when you do that.”

Patty finished her speech as you reached the theatre. Holzy pulled into a parking spot, and you headed in. As you opened the theatre you were astonished by the decorations. 

“ Wow, looks like Front of House worked their butts off to get this place in the mood.” You told Patty, and she nodded. Holtzy was grinning from ear to ear, looking around the theatre, in stark contrast to Erin and Abby, who were gasping. Kevin wasn’t paying much attention, and he usually needs Erin or Abby to keep him on track.

“Patty, find our spots and keep these guys occupied for 30 seconds while I go drop the supplies off backstage.”

You started to stumble down he stairs, before Holtzy called you. 

“What supplies?” she called, with a goofy grin.

You laughed and turned around. 

“It’s a secret.” you yelled back, and winked at her.

You continued to waddle down the stairs with the stupidly heavy bag. You trundled backstage and dropped the bag. A Frank-N-Furter you didn’t know stopped you.

“ What’s on the Virgin Menu tonight?”

You grinned his way, and giggled a bit.

“Cherry Popping and Cookie Monster.”

He laughed back and turned around towards a vanity table littered with makeup. You came back out from behind the curtain and continued up the stairs towards your seats. You were about a quarter way there when you felt someone tap your shoulder. You turned around to see a large man dressed as Eddy.

“You’re a cute Magenta.”

You blushed a bit, and were immediately ashamed. You knew what this guy was doing.

“Uh, t-thanks.”

You stuttered a bit, and looked at your feet. WHY AREN’T YOU STOPPING THIS, YOU IDIOT? You internally screamed. You could, you would, you HAVE stopped this in it’s tracks before, but why wasn’t it coming out? As you looked up again, still beating yourself up internally, you felt someone scoop you up like a bride from behind. 

“Many apologies sir, but this is my Magenta.”

He looked confused, and a tad bit angry. You giggled a bit when you realized that it was Holtzy.

“Your Magenta?”

You could sense the anger in his voice, and was a bit worried.

“I’m her girlfriend, sir, and you won’t be hitting her while I’m in the proximity again.”

He turned around and grumbled a bit, before Holtzmann proceeded to carry you all the way up the stairs and place you in you seat, weirdly gently. 

“My Princess… you saved me.”

You said in a disney-princess voice. Holtzmann cracked another toothy grin and bowed.

“I couldn’t have a weird beefcake dressed as a rocker steal my girlfriend from me, now could I?”

The lights flickered a bit, and you heard someone from the back yell that the how would be starting in 15 minutes. You settled into your seat.

“Welcome to the Frankenstein Mansion, everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I always wanted to do a "you swept me off my feet" scenario. Sorry if it's cliched. I still wanted to do it. Leave Kudos!


	4. The Devirginizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in Rocky Horror Cosplay.

You settle into your seat, holding Holtzy’s hand, and look around. A strangely large amount of people dressed up for tonight’s screening. Usually only fifteen or twenty dress up, today it looked like about thirty or forty dressed up. The majority seemed to be Columbias, Eddys, and Transylvanians. You were among the only Magentas, and Holtzy was the only Frank-N-Furter. There were a few Janets and Brads, but none dressed like Kevin and Erin. Then your phone buzzed and ruined the moment.

It’s time!

You grinned and got up, letting go of her hand. You whispered in Patty’s ear.

“You know the virgins in this group. Send em’ up when I call.” Patty nodded and nudged you forward.

“Where you off to?”

You looked over your shoulder ad saw Holtzy. You winked and waved at her.

“Rocky Horror planning stuff. You’ll see me again before you know it!”

She winked back and you smiled and turned around. You headed back down the stairs, scowling at the Eddy as you passed by him. He let out a low grunt.

You disappeared backstage, and saw the three other people who will be helping you. 

“You know the two games I picked. There should be about sixteen virgins, and four of us. Each of you will take four, including me. If there are extras, they will be distributed equally among the groups. Your jobs are to pop cherries, and hand out cuff and masks, do the cuffing, and generally supervise for cheaters. I will hand out the cookies and cherries because I brought them. You got that so far?”

They nodded, and you continued.

“We will get to pick our groups. I will pick my four, then she will pick her four, so on and so forth. I will explain rules, you enforce them. The stage curtain is closed for about 10 minutes more now, so we will be able to set up. OK?

They nodded, and you sent them off to get their cuffs and masks.

You gather your supplies, and place them in a pile at the back of the stage. You then fetch the cherries and cookies, and set them up on a small fold-out table that seemed to be there for that purpose. You called your crew backstage, and the curtain opened. You grabbed your megaphone, with a large set of red lip decals on the side, and sauntered onstage. You saw Holzy grinning at you, and Erin and Abby looking a bit terrified. 

“Virgins, Get up here now, it’s time for the devirginizing.”

You said it with a slight slur, as it you were a bit drunk, in the way that turns Holtzy on. You saw Patty push them out of their seats, as well as exactly 16 others. You were right. You beckoned your crew on stage who walked their respective walks. Once everyone was onstage, you told your crew to pick their groups. Of course, you picked Erin, Kevin, Abby and Holtzmann.

“Get into a line, and kneel!” You called into the megaphone. Everyone was surprisingly obedient. 

You had one of your crew members bring you the jar of maraschino cherries. You hold it in one hand, and holler into the megaphone with the other. 

“Ok, virgins. This first game is called ‘Cherry Popping’. You are going to open your mouth slightly and I’m going to place a cherry between your teeth. Don’t eat it, or I will have the audience fat-shame you. Your respective leader will do the rest. You got it?”

You finished yelling and looked at the line of them on their knees.

“Yes, Magenta.”

You smirked. They must have been explained beforehand. You put on a pink rubber glove and place a cherry between the first virgin’s teeth. You went down the line, until you reached your group. You made sure to tell Kevin not to eat it, and he understood. You smirked as you put one between Erin’s teeth, who looked like she had just seem an axe murderer. When you reached Holtzy, you grinned.

“Don’t bite me!” You joked, and she winked as you placed the cherry between her teeth. You told your crew to go ahead, and the first game begins.


	5. The Devirginizing Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual(ly humiliating) times while being ordered around by a girl in a Magenta cosplay.

You set the megaphone on the table, and then go to pop the first cherry. You kneel down, and grinned as you took the cherry out of Abby’s teeth with your own and ate it. She looks slightly alarmed, but overall composed. Kevin’s attention was elsewhere when you popped his cherry. He was probably thinking about Hide-and-Seek. Erin was internally freaking out when you reached her. She was still probably an actual virgin. You smirked at her before you took the cherry out of her teeth, and she gasped when you finished.

“Oh, it’s not over yet!” you assured her, and she groaned.

You reached Holtzmann, and kneel down before her. She still has the irresistible look in her eyes, with a touch of sexy. She sort of looked like this when she was horny and wanted to have a makeout session.

“You’re cute with a cherry between your teeth.” you comment, and wink as you pull the cherry out of her teeth.

She grinned, and winked back at you.

“You’re sexy when you’re dressed as dominant maid.” You grinned at her, and blew her a kiss.

You grabbed the megaphone off the table, and hollered into it, with the same slight slur.

“Have all your cherries been popped?” you yelled. You could see Patty was hysterical in the audience with the virgins’ discomfort.

“Yes, Magenta.” the chorus was back. You lifted up the megaphone to your mouth, and yelled again.

“You’re not finished yet, though. Say hello to the next game, Cookie Monster.”

You smirked again as the audiences’ eyes popped out of their skulls, including Patty. You grabbed the cuffs and black-and-red silk sleep masks in one hand.

“This one is a bit more complicated. Get into pairs within your groups and play Rock Paper Scissors with your partner.” 

Erin was with Holtzy, and Abby was with Kevin. You distributed one sleep mask among each group, as did your crew. You yelled into the megaphone.

“Y’all finished?” You yelled. You heard the chorus again.

“Excellent. Loser, get on the ground and put on the sleep mask, and spread your legs open wide enough for your partner to fit.”

You saw Kevin laying on the ground with the sleep mask on, mumbling quietly to himself. Abby looks slightly uncomfortable, but still stoic. Erin, on the other hand, was on the ground with the face mask, shaking and releasing quiet shrill shrieks. That was supposed to happen. Holtzy looked a bit to comfortable. You briefly contemplated switching her with Kevin, but you decided against it and it was also too late.

“Winner, get comfortable between you partners leg’s because your leader will be coming around to cuff you.”

You set the Megaphone down on the table, and grab 2 sets of cuffs. Abby maintains her calm while you cuff her, but Holtzy looks the exact opposite. 

“ I can’t wait to do this with you tonight.” She smirks. You grin.

“It’s a deal.” She winks, and you wink back.

You grab the megaphone on the table, and strut back up to the front of the stage, facing the virgins. 

“Y’all comfortable? I’m coming around with cookies now.” You yell into the megaphone.

“Yes, Magenta.” You smirk.

“That’s what I want to hear.” You say into the megaphone, with the same slur.

You grab the box of cookies, and put the megaphone back on the table. You iced them with more runny glaze than usual today, so that the virgins’ faces would get extra messy. You placed one cookie on each persons crotch, taking care to balance them. Kevin didn’t seem to care, while Erin was asking all sorts of questions. 

“Hush, the virgins don’t talk.” you told her, and she immediately closed her mouth.

Once you finish, you put the cookie box back on the table and pick up the megaphone.

“The name of the game is to finish the entire cookie, and then when you finish the cookie, fake an orgasm.You win if you finish the cookie first, extra points if your orgasm impression is really good. Get as messy as you want. I don’t care. Audience members, feel free to cheer for your virgin. Ready, Virgins? Get set, Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first sexually charged chapter. I see a lot of fics where Holtzy is dominant, so I wanted to try one where the reader is dominant. These are mostly just sexual innuendos, though.


	6. Science Fiction/Devirginization Feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouty Holtzy, and fluff.

You watched the virgins eat the cookie. Abby was surprisingly good, probably because she was a big foodie. Holtzmann was really good, no doubt, she was probably good at eating people out to begin with. Kevin seemed to be oblivious to his surrounding and situation to some extent, but her was still somewhat here. You could her Patty cheering on Abby and Holtzy. You checked, and Abby and Holtzy were neck-and-neck to each other. 

“We’re so close to having our first sluts…”

You called into the megaphone. You were intrigued at this point. Patty was cheering louder than before. Holtzmann and Abby were down to their last bites. When Abby finished, Kevin moaned quite loudly and shook a little. Erin gave out a scream-shriek-moanlike thing, and arched her back, and vibrated a bit.

“And we have our first sluts!”

You called into the megaphone. You uncuffed Holtzy and Abby, and took the blindfolds off of Kevin and Erin. Abby has stayed suprisingly clean. Holtzy, on the other hand, was covered in translucent-white glaze. It looks like someone actually came all over her face. You made them kneel on the edge of the stage until everyone was finished. 

“Wasn’t that a bit mean?” Erin asked you. You laughed.

“That’s the point. To sexually humiliate you as much as we can. Then you are part of the Rocky Horror family here.” She groaned and hung her head a bit.

" I can't wait to try some of those things out on you!" Holzy says. You put a finger to your lips and she winks.

When everyone was finished, you sent them offstage to join Patty, and you exited through the wings to pick up your stuff. You passed the megaphone off to an announcer, who then walked on stage to announce the beginning of the film in 5 minutes. You sat down in your seat, and not 5 seconds later, Holtzy grabs your hand. 

“You’re sexy when you’re dominant. Why don’t you act like that all the time?” Holtzy asks you. 

“It’ll lose its charm. Also, it looks someone just came all over you.” You tell her, and pass her a napkin from your bag. She groans, and wipes the glaze off her face.

“Damn, that was so hot. Why don’t you do that to me all the time?” She asks again.

“All part of the act.” You smirk at her, and she sighs and kisses your mouth. 

A deep kiss. A passionate kiss. A kiss that says, I want to stay with you forever, I never want to leave you. You kiss back. You want to stay with her forever. You never want to leave her. 

“Dammit guys, stop making out. The movie is starting!” Patty yells at you.

You pull apart from her, and when ’Science Fiction/Double Feature' starts to play, you are holding hands with her.


	7. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy intermission with Holtzy, and someone who ruins the moment.

“What do you guys think so far ?” 

The lights flickered on, and everyone started to get up for a quick break. You stood up, and brushed the toast crumbs off your dress. You looked around. Kevin was fiddling with a piece of newspaper, Erin was putting stuff into her bag, and Abby was adjusting her top hat. You sat back down, tugging your skirt down bit. 

“I like the audience interaction. It gets me more into the movie.” Holtzy interjected. 

You looked at her and she winked and smiled. You felt a small drop of something hit you on the leg. It seemed to be Ectoplasm, but that was to be expected.. You stood up to go to the washroom to rinse off.

“I’m going to go to the washroom. Anyone else coming?” You called. 

Holtzy jumped up and followed you.

“You need someone to protect you! What if another Eddy shows up?” She says cheerfully, making you laugh. 

You enter the bathroom, and it is completely deserted. No one in the stalls, no one in front of the mirror, no one getting a cheap tampon from the bullshit little machine. You scooted your skirt up a little bit, and grabbed a paper towel to rinse off the slime. 

“No one’s in here, you know.” You could here Holtzmann say, her voice dripping with sexy intent.

“Just give me a sec.” You say, before tossing the slimy paper towel into the trash. 

You turn to face her. She picked you up and sat you on the counter, cheekily grinning at you. You could see her eyes looking over you with a new attention to detail. She seemed to be taking in every curve and movement. 

“Why don’t you dress like this every day?” she asked, and before you could answer, she collided with your lips. She slid a hand under your dress, and started rubbing your back gently, like a massage. You kissed back, and slung your arms around her waist. You kissed until the lights flickered, signaing the start of the show. You cleaned up your face, and rushed to join the others.

“What the hell where you doing in there?” Patty yell-whispered.

You blushed and thought of a non-dirty reply.

“Uh-nothing.” You mumbled, and returned to your seat.

“Man, you guys just can’t seem to keep your hands off each other tonight.” Patty replied, shaking her head.

“It’s the elevated sexual energy. That and I’m irresistible.” She smirked. Patty coughed.

“Don’t think I don’t who the thirstier one is.” She gestured towards Holtzy. 

Holtzy winked at you. As the lights dimmed and the movie started, a strange buzzing began. You looked around. There were no fans or AC in the theatre. 

“Do you hear that?” you whispered in Holtzmann’s ear. 

“What, the ghost buzzing or the sound of your panties dampening because of my incredibly good looks?” She smirked and you and you lightly punched her.

You looked down the isle, and all Erin, Abby, and Patty all seemed to hear it. Erin pointed to her ear, and everyone nodded, except for Kevin. You slipped the pistol of of the bag, and held it in your hand gently. You slipped your other hand into Holtzy’s. She looks at you, and kisses the tip of your nose. You turn to face the film again, and everything is almost perfect.

“Why are all of you in my theatre?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? This was sort of a filler chapter. Sorry that I'm going so heavy on the softcore smut, but ROCKY HORROR! SEXUAL ENERGY! SKIMPY COSPLAY!


	8. The Possession Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose when an angry teen mom with a terrifying backstory shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly graphic content in this chapter, beware!

You looked up, and saw a woman, dressed in a maid costume exactly like yours, and she was floating above the audience. You looked down the isle, and you could tell that everyone could see her. The movie kept playing, and the actors continued acting, but they were clearly confused. Erin was gaping, and Abby and Patty were readying their proton pistols. Holtzmann was gripping your hand tighter, and digging her Proton pistol and grenades out of her bag. 

“This isn’t your theatre, you know..” The woman cooed, as she eyeballed the audience. 

Some audience member started to make their way to the exit, but both doors slammed shut. Everyone was trapped in a theatre, with a ghost. You looked at the other Ghostbusters, and they all nodded.

“She looks like she is class 4 at least, malevolent.” Erin said, in her usual ghost-hunting tone, despite the outfit. 

You started to raise you’re proton pistol. You weren’t taking any chances with her. She looked pretty damn pissed, and you didn’t want to see the full extent of her powers. A little father…and…

“But you haven’t even seen the show yet!” She grabble your ankle and flipped you over. Thank god you had shorts on underneath.

You tried to remember any information on this ghost. You have a Master’s in History, for christs sake! Malevolent, theatre, maid, Rocky Horror… Something came to you… you looked up at her, and you could see that she had a rather large pregnancy bump. That was it! 

You kicked and flailed, trying to break free of her iron grip. Any moment now, she will go into labour, and everyone will be forced to watch, and then the scene from hat night will be re-enacted.You knew exactly what was going on here, and you had to get down and tell the others. Convieniently, you were flying towards a railing. You grabbed the railing, and she let go of you. You swung down like Tarzan, internally rushing to the others.

“Guys, guys! I know this ghost!’ you screamed, hurtling towards them, and slamming your shins on a few stairs in the process.

“I know this ghost.” you slowed down to take a breath, and prepared to tell them what happened that night.

 

“It was at a showing of Rocky Horror many years ago, in this theatre. It was at this time, when the actor playing Magenta went into labour. She had unknowingly gotten pregnant 7 months ago, and the child was early. She had the child onstage, and it died 13 minutes after she birthed it. She then died from blood loss. In her last minutes, she was mercilessly booed, shamed, and harassed. She died hearing nothing but hate, and the story goes is that she is angry, and wanted her bullies to feel what she felt. She was only 20. In a few minutes, she will go into labour, and spectrally posses a random person in the audience. They will feel her excruciating pain, and they will end up dead. Thats why we need to get her before she goes into labour.” You finished telling the story, completely out of breath. 

All the Ghostbusters looked horrified and shocked. Even retelling the story was difficult.  
you inhaled and exhaled, trying to get a grip, when the ghost flew up right in front of you. You looked up, and saw her dress, her face her hair. She was so pretty. She must of been even prettier when she was alive.

“And you were such a cute Magenta, too. Too bad I dropped you.” She said teasingly, as you angrily shot the proton pistol at her. 

You looked up at her pleadingly. She grinned and tried to grab you again, but Holtzmann shoved you out of the way. You smiled at her. You looked up at the ghost.

“There is still good in the world. All you need to do is look for it. There is art, and music. There are people who will care for you. All you need to do is reach out. Don’t force your pain so on so many good people, innocent people, because you resent a few who wronged you.” You told her, a soft look on your face.

“There was more than a few. It was the whole theatre. THE WHOLE DAMN THEATRE! A whole theatre of people, screaming at a dying girl, who just lost her child, and lying on a stage, bleeding. No one helped me. NO ONE!” She screamed, shaking you to the core.

“Maybe there was. Maybe there were just scared, scared of being ridiculed or made fun of. i know the feeling. Words hurt a lot, if there are said in the right way.” You told her, looking her in the eyes.

Her face started to soften, and she smiled a little but. She was really pretty when she smiled. Maybe your talking method was working. The girls looked really impressed. Even Kevin was looking at you.  
She looked at you in a less angry, less resentful way.

“Would you have helped me?” You nodded, and she smiled, and then rose off the ground.

“Then can help me now.” She said, a sudden change in her tone. She sounded spiteful, manipulative. 

She slammed into you, and you fell on the ground. She went into you at the perfect time, apparently, because you felt a stabbing pain in your lower abdomen. You screamed, and the girls rushed over. Holtzmann grabbed your hand as the next one came. I felt as if you were being crushed together and ripped apart at the same time. 

“Nice girls like you are so easy to manipulate. So open, innocent. It’s interesting to see your innocents turn tow waste as soon as you feel the first push.” She was speaking out of your mouth, and you did’t like it. 

The doors were open by now, and people were running out screaming. The movie was still playing, a cheerfully macabre soundtrack to all this. By now, all the girls were surrounding you, staring at you wailing as you felt the cramps get worse and worse.

“What the hell are we going to do?” Patty yelled. You were half-hearing things, the other half was just ringing and the sound your own screams.

“This looks like a pretty strong spector, is she she can possess and transfer pain. We can’t physically knock it out of her. The only thing that would be able to get this ghost under control would be a proton pack.” Erin said, matter-of-factly, though you could hear some fear in her voice.

“ Unfortunately, we can’t, because that would kill her. And you aren’t allowed to kill my girlfriend.” Holtzy told the group, not in her usual cheerful way. She sounded serious, and scared. You could feel her hand shivering.

You felt another pain, shrieking in agony. You squeezed Holtz’s hand, and she looked down at you. By now, tears were forming in your eyes, and you felt yourself drifting away. Up, and up, and up…  
Something unexpected dragged you to earth.


	9. The Possession Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionalllllllllll times and serious injury.

“WAIT!” Kevin called out.

“Can’t we just draw the ghost out with talking? I mean, her talking to the ghost got her possessed, so can we un-posses her again with emotional and deeply touching speeches, and then catch her? Talk is all the ghost seems to be responding too.” Kevin said casually, as if he was reading off a grocery list, while you were still wailing like a banshee.

Everyone stared at him. Holtzmann ran up to him and bear hugged him.

“ You are a genius, Kevin! A genius!” She shook him, and strangely, he did not seem the least bit scared.

You released a choking cry as another cramp ripped through your abdomen. 

“This is what being nice gets you. It gets you hurt, broken. No one is even coming to help you, you are so naive and gullible. I’m not even sure that your talk is sincere, it was just pity.” You tried to turn your head both ways, blurred by tears. The ghost seemed to have a firm grip on you. You could barely even hear yourself talking anymore. All you could think of was the pain. 

“I’m not good at expressing my feelings, but I know this for sure. She didn’t pity you; she had a big heart. It is really sad to see people like you, people who know suffering, and have turned bitter because of it. You are no better than your tormentors, if all you do with yourself is inflict pain on those who did nothing to you, those who try to help you. You need to stop this, end a sad cycle of killing started by now woman’s bitterness and hatred of the world. Please, let her go. If you do, we can send you to a better place.” You could hear Holtzmann, surprised with the seriousness in her voice. She was holding back tears. She was knelt in front of you, you face in her hands.

The ghost laughed out of your mouth, and another stabbing pain tore through you. You couldn’t even scream anymore, you were mostly just choking and quietly shrieking. Jillian pulled you closer, and whispered again.

“Please, let her go.”

The ghost let go of you for a second, and you you whispered back to her.

“Jillian…” The ghost snapped you back, and yet another pain sliced through you. 

“What makes you think I’ll let her go? Your sad efforts to help her are entertaining.” The ghost said, sneering. 

You hated the fact that she was talking to everyone else out of you, and even to YOU out of you.

“Isn’t there someone out there who cares about you? A parent, a friend, a lover? Wouldn’t it hurt them to see you bitter like this, taking your pain out on everyone else? What if they saw you now, forcing someone else to relive your death?” Erin interjected.

“Even so, don’t do it for them. DO IT FOR YOU. Doesn’t it hurt to watch yourself die, over and over? Remember your dead child over and over, feel the mockery again and again? You don’t need to anymore…just let her go and we can take you to a better place.” Abby added.

You are so touched, everyone genuinely cared about you. You know that they regarded your safety and acknowledged your existence, they never showed care for you on such personal level. You were tearing up.

“I’m absolutely sure that when you died, someone care, someone was upset. Someone felt bad that you died. Let them know that you are in a better place. Please, just let her go.” Patty said, matter-of-factly, no-nonsense. 

You felt yourself float up. It felt a bit as if someone tied a rope around your waist, was hoisting you up. The rest of your body hangs limp.

“You want her so bad? Then have her!” The Ghost sneered. She whipped out of your body, and left you. She was dropping you.

You felt like the fall was in slow motion, as you saw the ground getting closer, the girls’ sheer horror, Holtzmann running to grab you. When you hit the ground, you barely felt it. 

You saw the flashes of proton streams, behind the silhouette of Holtz’s face in slow motion. You felt her carry you to the car in slow motion, and they rush you to somewhere. You hope that it is your apartment, your really want to sleep. You see bright lights and spinning wheels in slow motion. Everything is slow. So slow, you fade to black.


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital injury fluff with Holtzy.

“Hello?” it sounded like you had been chain-smoking nothing but crack for weeks. 

You tried to lift your head, but you couldn’t seem to will your muscles to lift you up. It felt bit like you were paralyzed.

“Babe, are you up?” You could hear her voice, despite barely being able to hear your own. 

You wiggle a bit, finally mustering the strength to get up. Everything throbbed, but you were fine for the most part. You blinked a few times, finally focusing on Holtzmann, who’s blonde hair was frizzy beyond control, and very visible dark shadows. It looked like she hadn’t slept in months.

“You look terrible.” You croaked, and she smiled at you. Not here usual goofy smile, but a sincere smile. 

“You’ve been out for almost a week. Sleeping has been hard.” She replied, and you scooted up a bit farther.

You could hear a slight buzzing, and the Ghost’s sneer in your head over, and over. 

“What happened to the ghost?” You cleared your throat. 

“Erin, Abby and Patty went back to get it. I stayed and watched you.” She said, looking like she would teeter over in exhaustion at any minute.

You scooted forward and attempted to get up, which resulted in you tumbling backwards onto your back. You huff and get up again. Holtzmann laughed.

“Take it easy there, sweetheart. You have a broken rib, bruised lung, broken leg and fractured other leg.” She said, and places a hand on your shoulder. You groan, releasing how immobile you’ll be for the next forever.

“But I need to work…I how can I bust ghosts all banged up? I won’t even be able to walk!” You say, very much alarmed. Steady income, man. 

“I’ll take care of you, don’t even worry! You just focus on getting better.” She sat on the side of your bed.

“Besides, that was the most fun yo’ve had in a while!” She laughed, an you grinned, not even minding the amount of pain you were in, and thinking of the coming weeks wth Holtzy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while, my creative writing may be a bit rusty. Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
